Candy High
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: Fionna had to move to a new school and rearrange her whole life. What happens when she bumps into an attractive Marshall Lee who actually wants to spend time with her? High School AU. Rated T for language. Cover photo belongs to oduckwho from deviantart.
1. Meeting Marshall

**Hello! Thank you for stumbling upon my story. I do hope you'll enjoy it. I decided to make this a high school AU, so Cake's not a cat, Marshall Lee isn't a vampire, and Gumball isn't made of gum. But I'm making it as close as possible. I have some really good ideas for this story, but I really would appreciate some help or ideas from you guys. So, here it goes. :)**

"Cake, do I have to go? You know how much I hate being the new kid," Fionna whined.

"Yes, baby. But in order to do so, you have got to get out of bed and brush your hair. I can't have my sister looking like a zombie at school. That would ruin my reputation!" the sassy teen replied jokingly.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Fionna grumbled.

She managed to roll herself out of bed and into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged wearing a short blue skirt, a white blouse with a light blue sweater, knee high socks and black Mary Jane's. Her long blond hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail and her bangs were kept out of her face with a clip that had bunny ears on it. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad for my first day of school.' she thought to herself.

"Hurry up, sugar, or we're gonna be late!" her sister shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Fionna replied.

She grabbed her backpack and her wallet and ran downstairs. After a quick breakfast, Fionna and Cake left to walk to school.

"So what's this school like?" Fionna inquired. She had just moved here from her parents' home and although she hated leaving her old school and best friends behind, she understood why she had to.

"It's just like any other school. You know- stupid teachers, crowded hallways, and the cliques. You've got the jocks, the preps, the nerds, the punks, and then the fabulous people like me who hang out with everyone. There are some perks, though. Most of the guys are _hawt,_ and the food's not that bad either," Cake explained.

Fionna took this time to look at her sister. She was wearing a light pink skirt, a white blouse with a pink striped tie, knee high socks and black flats. Her medium length dirty blond hair with kept back with a pink bow. She had just a little bit of pink eye shadow on, but it really brought out the dark cocoa color of her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're too lovable to not make friends," Cake reassured her. Fionna let out a sigh as they approached the school building. Cake turned around and put a hand on Fionna's shoulder.

"Look, I know this move was hard on you, but at least try to make some new friends. And remember, if you need me, I'm always a text away," she said. Fionna hugged her sister tightly.

"Thanks, Cake. I'll be okay," she said.

With one last look, Cake turned from her sister and walked off to find her friends. Fionna took a deep breath, and walked towards the school. She arrived at the office minutes later, and after receiving her schedule and locker combination, she took off in search of her homeroom.

"Room 213, room 213. Geez, how big can this school be?" she muttered to herself. She was hopelessly lost. She took out her map of the school and examined it. "Let's see, I just passed 522 which is…here, so that means room 213 is…on the fourth floor. Great. That's just my luck." Without looking where she was going, she took off in search of the stairs.

"So if that's 523 then the stairs are right over the- OOF!" Fionna exclaimed as she fell backwards. It felt like ran into a brick wall, but looking up, she realized it wasn't a brick wall but a person. He was helping her up when she finally stumbled back into reality.

"Ohmigosh, I'm sorry dude! I guess I should have been looking where I was going. Like I said, I'm really sorry! I totally did not mean to," she apologized. She stopped to look at the man she bumped into. He was tall, but not too tall. He was wearing black slacks, a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up, a red plaid tie, and black converse. He had shaggy black hair which hung in front of his equally onyx eyes. His skin was deathly pale but it only seemed to further his attractiveness. 'Cake wasn't lying. These guys really are hawt.' Fionna thought.

"Are you lost, Bunny?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, just a little. It's my first day and I don't really know where I am," she replied shamefully as the stranger took the schedule from her hands.

"Hmm. Looks like we have homeroom, gym, lunch, and English II together. Aren't you lucky? Just follow me and I'll show you where you need to go," he said flirtatiously and winked. Fionna blushed, not used to having attention from the male population.

"Well, are you coming or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" he asked.

Fionna snapped out of her trance and followed the tall male. After what seemed to be fifteen flights of stairs and an extremely awkward silence, they arrived at their destination. They stepped into a small classroom that was only big enough for 15 desks plus the teacher's stuff. Fionna followed the stranger to the back of the class and sat down. From the moment she walked in, she could feel the death glares from the other female students. She just didn't understand why she was getting them. She turned to ask her new friend about it when the teacher interrupted her.

"Good morning, students. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now be quiet as I take the roll." She went through the list of students before she called Fionna's name.

"Here!" she exclaimed but not too loudly.

"Marshall Lee? Dear Lord, why this student?" she said exasperated, looking towards the sky as if she were talking to God.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Ice Queen," the stranger said. 'So that's his name, Marshall Lee.' Fionna wondered.

"Well at least it's only homeroom. Alright students, today is an even day, so go to your even day classes. I suggest that you don't be late because four tardies equals a Saturday School. The bell will ring in ten minutes. Until then, do whatever. Just don't get loud." she said then returned to the novel she was reading at her desk.

Fionna took this time to fully look at her schedule.

_E1- Chemistry Trunks 330  
E2- Algebra II Billy 105  
B Lunch  
E3- World History Prince 300  
E4- Gym Abadeer 509_

_O1-Free period  
O2-Algebra II Lab Billy 105  
B Lunch  
O3-English II Smith 420  
O4-Personal Finance Simone 213_

"Psst. Hey, Bunny, back here," Marshall Lee whispered from behind Fionna. She turned around to see a devilish grin.

"You know, Marshall, I have a name," she protested.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you do, but I like calling you Bunny. So anyway, since you're new here, I've taken it upon myself to show you around. We wouldn't want you getting lost again, now would we?" he said in a patronizing tone. Fionna scoffed at this.

"I can get around just fine without you, thank you very much. I'm not totally helpless," she argued.

"I know, but I'm still gonna show you around mainly because there are some people you might bump into that you shouldn't get mixed up with," he replied, worry evident in his tone.

"Like who?"

"Like this girl named Ashley. She's a major bitch and will ruin your life if you so much as look at her," he explained.

When the bell rang, thy gathered their stuff and rushed out of the classroom.

"So where to next, Bunny?"

Fionna growled then chose to ignore it. "Umm, I have Chemistry in room 330."

Marshall Lee walked her to her class while explaining many things about the school. He explained why there were five floors, who are the worst teachers, and which clique he was part of.

"I'm classified as a punk. I'm a grade A prankster and don't even get me started on my reputation with the teachers. Just wait 'til we get our new English II teacher next month. That will be a trip!" he exclaimed. "Well, here you go, Bunny. I'll be back by the end of class since I'm just down the hall. If you meet Bubba, don't let him bore you to death."

"Alright, I won't. Thank you, though," she said. Then as he turned to go to his class, she got an evil idea.

"Bye, Marshy!" she called out. She saw him freeze, but entered the classroom before he could do anything.

**Tbc. Like I said, constructive criticism would be useful, just don't be rude about it.  
~Holly**


	2. Chemistry and Car Rides

**Hullo! I'm back with chapter two. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, there will be many more to come! :) Well, here it goes.**

"Whoa! Watch out there. You almost ran into me," a voice called out from behind Fionna. She turned around to see a boy with fluffy pink hair. His skin even looked like it had a pinkish tint to it. 'Strange.' Fionna thought.

"I'm sorry. By the way, my name's Fionna. I just moved here," she replied.

"Oh, really? Well, my name's Bubba Gumball. It's nice to meet you," he greeted. He went on to talk about Chemistry when he noticed Fionna's staring at his hair.

"Oh, this?" he motioned to his hair, "It was just a science experiment gone wrong. Same with my skin. It's been this way for about a year. I've grown used to it," Bubba explained. Fionna's mouth formed into an 'o' of understanding.

"Alright children, take your seats. My name is Mr. Trunks and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year. Today we're gonna go over chemical reactions and their properties."

"Oh, boy, my favorite!" Bubba exclaimed.

"So, you really like chemistry, huh?" Fionna asked.

"I love everything that has to do with science! There's biology and physical science and physics and anatomy and physiology and psychology. Then you've got nuclear engineering and…" Fionna stopped listening. 'So this is what Marshall meant by letting Bubba bore me to death. Jesus, does he ever shut up?'

She turned to look at the board. She didn't understand science really well. She started taking notes but ended doodling in her notebook instead. 'This is going to be a long year,' she thought.

"Hey, Fionna, if you ever need tutoring, I could probably help you. I'll try my best to make it not so boring," Gumball whispered.

"Really? Thank you so much! You're the best!" she whispered back while hugging him. She noticed his cheeks go a shade redder. She released him and looked back at the board.

An hour and three pages of notes (drawings for Fionna) later, the bell rang. Fionna gathered her stuff in her backpack and was about to head for the door when Gumball stopped her.

"Here's my number," he said, giving her a small slip of number, "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright. Thanks Gumball," she replied. She turned and noticed Marshall waiting for her at the door.

"Come on, slowpoke, we've only got seven minutes between bells," he called out to her. She rushed to catch up with him.

"So, did you miss me, bunny?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Fionna pushed him away.

"Pssh. You wish. But I did make a new friend. It was that guy you told me about- Gumball. He said he'll tutor me in science since I don't get it," she told the teen. She could have sworn she his jaw clench but she blinked and it was gone.

"That's cool," he said coolly. They walked until she arrived at Algebra II. The rest of the day flew by. Learning about parabolas in Algebra II and World War I in World History made Fionna absolutely exhausted. That is, until she got to gym.

"Alright! Gym is the one subject I can make an A in!" Fionna exclaimed feeling pumped.

"Yeah, you're excited now, but wait until you see the uniform," Marshall Lee replied. Fionna was about to ask about the uniforms when she saw it.

"Oh HELL no. No no no no no. Absolutely not. I refuse to wear _that_," Fionna said as she pointed to the outfit. It was a tight fitting white shirt and tiny black shorts that barely cover your ass.

"Yeah, it may be terrible for you, but we guys love it!" Marshall remarked, "Also, if you don't wear the uniform, you automatically fail the class."

"Pervert guys, pervert teacher, stupid fucking school," Fionna grumbled as she walked towards the locker room.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Marshall called out to her. She simply flipped him off. He walked away chuckling.

Minutes later, Fionna emerged from the locker room with the tiny outfit on. She was too busy grumbling about _stupid fucking uniform_ and _pervert Marshall Lee_ when she knocked into somebody.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention," she apologized.

"Yeah, you should be, bitch," the girl replied flipping her white-ish blond hair back.

"Excuse me? I realize that I should have been looking where I was going, but there's no need to be so rude to me," Fionna retorted.

"Listen here, _Bitch,_ I don't think you know who I am. I can ruin your life in two seconds, so I suggest you back off," she countered. Fionna was about to argue when she felt a hand pull her back. She turned around to see Marshall Lee.

"Back off, Ashley," he warned. He was holding Fionna behind himself protectively.

"Marshall, what are you doing protecting a… a whore like that?" Ashley asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm a what?! You're the mmfff!" Fionna tried to say but Marshall put a hand over her mouth. He gave her a look that said 'don't'.

"Just leave her alone," Marshall remarked in a threatening tone.

Ashley scoffed and strutted away. Marshall Lee turned around and received a questioning and slightly aggravated glare from Fionna. Marshall gave a sigh and started explaining.

"Ashley is my ex-girlfriend. She's always jealous of anyone I associate with. That's why I've been walking with you all day. I didn't want you to run into her. I didn't think we'd have gym together."

Fionna nodded her head in understanding. She was about to respond when the gym teacher interrupted her.

"Alright, gather up students. I'm Mrs. Abadeer." She was a young woman with midnight black hair and dark eyes. 'She looks a lot like Marshall.' Fionna thought.

"Brace yourselves for scatter dodge ball," she proclaimed.

Fionna turned to Marshall Lee. "What's that?" His lips curled into a smile.

"Well, it's kind of like running from the law. When the cops come you better scatter and dodge."

A shrill whistle cut their conversation short. "Students, commence!"

Everyone scattered. Dodge balls were flying everywhere. Fionna was holding herself pretty well. She looked over at Marshall. He was throwing dodge balls left and right. 'He's like a dodge ball…king,' she thought.

"Hey, bitch! Taste this!" Ashley shouted from the other side of the gym. She hurled a dodge ball straight at Fionna's head. Before she could react, Marshall had jumped in front of Fionna, caught the ball, and threw it back at Ashley. It hit her square in the face and she fell back, unconscious.

"Game over! Alright, hit the showers and somebody get her to the nurse. Son, I would like to speak to you… _privately." _Mrs. Abadeer called out. Marshall turned to Fionna.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?" Fionna responded.

"I-"

"Marshall Lee Abadeer. _Now."_ Mrs. Abadeer warned. He looked at her then turned back to Fionna.

"Let me drive you home, okay?" he asked. Before she could respond, he turned to talk to his mother.

Fionna turned to change back into her normal clothes. She came out minutes later. Marshall Lee was waiting for her by the gym doors.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just text Cake and tell her I won't be walking with her." Fionna answered. She pulled out her phone as she walked with Marshall.

_Hey Cake. Riding home with a new friend. His name's Marshall Lee. Be home later._

**Ding! **_We'll talk about him later._

'Hmm. That's strange,' wondered Fionna. Looking up, she gasped at the sight of Marshall's car.

"Oh my god! You have a 1967 Chevy Impala? This is so amazing!" Fionna exclaimed, astounded.

"You know this car?" Marshall Lee asked amusement evident in his voice.

"Know it? I love this car! It's so much better than the '65 Mustang."

He chuckled. "I agree, now let's get you home."

They piled into the car and buckled their seatbelts. It started off as a quiet ride; neither person knew what to say. Finally, Marshall spoke.

"So how did you know what kind of car this was?"

Fionna's eyes lit up. "I grew up around cars. I'd always work on them with my… dad," she said with a sad smile on her face, "We'd always get up early on Saturday mornings to work on them. The '67 Impala was always his favorite and it just became mine too."

Marshall smiled at her. "That sounds nice. Why don't you do it anymore?" he questioned. Fionna grew quiet at this.

"I don't live with him or my mother anymore. It's just me and Cake now," she remarked.

"Why?"

"They… I don't really want to talk about it," she pointed to a house, "It's this house on the left."

Marshall pulled in the driveway and put the car in park. He turned to look at Fionna more closely. She looked distant and sad. He unconsciously grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It was really cool meeting you today though. I hope we can hang out more," he said, giving her a genuine smile. When Fionna looked at him, she smiled.

"Thanks, me too. Bye, Marshall," she said as she gave him a hug.

He awkwardly hugged her back. "See you tomorrow, Bunny."

She exited the car and watched him pull away. She sighed and went into the small house.

**~*later*~**

"Nuh uh, I don't want you hanging around that boy. He is nothing but bad news!" Cake declared to Fionna as they ate supper.

"What's so bad about him? He showed me around the whole, protected me from a dodge ball, and drove me home. He's not a bad guy!" Fionna countered.

"He's a player. All he's doing is trying to do is get in your pants. He's just acting nice," Cake protested.

Fionna was getting mad. 'How dare she talk about Marshall like that?'

"Marshall is my friend! He would never do that to me! I'm not even that attractive, why would he want to fuck me? Please, just accept that he's genuinely nice to me," she pleaded.

Cake's eyes softened. She let out a big sigh then said, "Fine. If he's nice I guess I'll just get used to him. And don't you dare say you're not attractive! You are very beautiful. Don't you ever think otherwise."

"Thanks, Cake, but I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, sugar, but I'm getting your lazy butt up at 6:30." Cake responded. Fionna laughed and went upstairs.

Once in her room, Fionna got ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, she grabbed the picture of her whole family.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad, I'll be sure to make you guys proud. I won't mess up at this school." She put the picture back, turned out the light, and cried herself to sleep.

**Like I said before, if there's anything you want to tell me, don't be afraid to say it. Love you guys!  
~Holly**


	3. Teachers and Tensions

**Oh my goodness guys, I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I've been swamped with end of course exams and papers on books that I don't feel like reading. But I'm back! So enjoy the story and keep reviewing. You guys make me so happy. And to the anon who asked me what state I'm from, I live in Tennessee and I hate it here. Anyway, enjoy!**

~*One month later*~

Fionna and Marshall Lee were sitting in the back of their English II class, waiting for their new teacher to arrive. Fionna was messing with her hair while Marshall was leaning back on his chair, seemingly defying gravity.

"I hate being in English, it's so boring," Fionna complained. English was her worst subject.

"I know right?" replied Marshall.

"I don't see what's so great about reading anyway."

"Yeah, reading's for losers!" Marshall called out so the whole class could hear him.

Fionna suddenly perked up. "At least we got a new teacher today."

Marshall chuckled. "Yeah, right. That'll be a laugh."

Suddenly, a tall man walked through the door. He had white hair and pale- almost blue skin.

"Good morning. My name is Mr. Simon as I'm sure most of you are aware. I'll be your new English teacher," he stated in a thick Scottish accent. Marshall Lee shot Fionna a look that said 'watch this.' Fionna could only smile as she waited for the scene to unfold.

"Open your poetry textbooks to page 53. We'll dive right on in with the bard himself."

Marshall raised his hand. "Sir?"

The teacher looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you English, sir?" Marshall asked. Fionna knew it could only go downhill from there.

"No, I'm Scottish," Mr. Simon replied.

"So, you're not English, then."

"No, I'm British."

"So, you're not English, then," Marshall repeated with more emphasis.

"No, but I do speak English." Mr. Simon seemed to be getting a bit annoyed.

"But I can't understand what you're saying, sir." The class erupted in giggles.

Mr. Simon held a look of disbelief and annoyance. "Well, clearly you can."

Marshall paused for a moment. "Sorry, are you talking Scottish now?"

"No, I'm speaking English," the teacher replied.

"Right, don't sound like it," Marshall remarked.

Mr. Simon shook his head. "Okay, whatever you want," he said as he walked out from behind his desk, "Now, let's get on with Shakespeare."

Marshall interrupted him again. "I don't think you're qualified to teach us English," he said.

"I'm perfectly qualified to teach you English."

"I don't think you are, though."

Mr. Simon raised his voice just a little. "You don't have to be English to teach it," the teacher said, exasperated.

"Right. Have we got English II or Scottish II?" Marshall inquired.

Mr. Simon looked like he was about to argue but stopped himself. He leaned back on his desk and asked, "Is your name Marshall Lee by any chance?"

"Yeah," Marshall Lee responded, "why?"

The new teacher held a look of understanding. "Your reputation precedes you," he answered.

Marshall and Fionna both laughed out loud at that. "Doesn't it?" he replied ecstatically.

Mr. Simon decided it was time to change the subject. "So, Shakespeare's sonnet."

"Sir?" Marshall interrupted. The teacher, however, decided to just ignore him.

"A sonnet is a poem-"

"Sir?"

"written in fourteen lines-"

"Sir?"

"the last two of which-"

"Sir?"

"must form a-"

"Sir?"

"rhyming couplet."

"Sir?" Marshall asked as he raised his hand.

Mr. Simon had had enough of his interruptions though. "Yes, Marshall?" he asked irritably.

Marshall put his hand down and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Not right now."

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Just wait," Mr. Simon demanded.

"But can I just ask you a question? I just want to ask you a question. I'm just asking you a question. Can I ask you a question?" Marshall returned.

With a look of defeat, Mr. Simon asked, "What is it?"

"Are you the Ice King?" he asked, referring to a show about a wizard.

The poor teacher had no idea what he was talking about. "Am I the Ice King?" he repeated back.

Marshall and Fionna both laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Mr. Simon exclaimed.

"You look like the Ice King!" Marshall said excitingly.

"I'm not the Ice King, I'm your English teacher."

"I don't think you are, though."

"Marshall-"

"I think you're a 945-year-old wizard."

"Listen-"

"That you just came from the Ice Kingdom."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You know your house, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it colder on the inside?" he asked with feigned curiosity.

Mr. Simon was getting fed up with his antics. "Be quiet."

"Did you feed Gunter today?"

"Can we please get back to Shakespeare?" the teacher asked exasperatedly. Marshall Lee responded by sighing and leaning back into his chair.

Mr. Simon looked relieved and opened the textbook. "Thank you. So-"

Marshall sat back up. "Do you fancy princesses, sir?"

Mr. Simon slammed the book closed. "Right. You are the most insolent child I have ever had the misfortune to teach!"

"Thank you."

"You are pointless, repetitious, and extremely dull."

Marshall cocked his head to the side. "A bit like Shakespeare."

The teacher looked infuriated, as if Marshall had just killed someone. "You're not even worthy to mention his name! William Shakespeare was a genius. You, sir, are definitely not. So just sit down, keep your mouth shut, or I will fail you in the whole class right now."

Marshall held his hands up in mock defeat then leaned forward. Pretending to be Shakespeare, he asked "Amest I bovvered?"

Mr. Simon looked puzzled. "What?"

"Amest I bovvered, forsooth?"

"Stop."

Marshall Lee pointed at his face. "Look-eth at my face. Look-eth at my face. Is this a bovvered face thou sees before thee?"

Mr. Simon sighed. "I'm calling your parents."

"Are thou disrespecting the house of Abadeer?"

"What? No."

"Are thou calling my mother a pox-ridden wench?"

"No."

Raising his voice, Marshall asked, "Are thou calling my father goodly rotten apple?"

Mr. Simon tried to argue but every time he tried, Marshall countered.

"But he ain't even a goodly rotten apple!"

"Marshall, stop."

"My liege, my liege. I be not bovvered."

"Mars-"

The teen held up a hand. "You take the high road, I'll take the low road."

"St-"

"Bovvered? Forsooth I be not bovvered.

My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; Coral is far more red than her lips' red ;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun; If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask, red and white, But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go; My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet by heaven I think my love as rare, As any she belied with false compare.

BITE ME, ICE BOY!"

Fionna stared at Marshall in awe. Mr. Simon looked contemplative. Marshall just looked smug.

Suddenly Fionna saw blue lightning shoot out of the teacher's hands and turn Marshall into an ice rose.

Mr. Simon breathed a sigh of relief. "That's better. A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet."

From Fionna's right she could a mumble. "I still ain't bovvered!"

~later that day after school in the park~

"Marshall, are you sure you're okay?" Fionna inquired. Her friend had been shaking and sneezing since the English incident.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That teacher's gonna regret that, though. I'll make his class a living hell," Marshall vowed. Fionna could just sit back and laugh.

"You know he'll just freeze you again, right?"

Marshall Lee sighed and bowed his head. He hated being undermined by a teacher.

"Aww, cheer up, Marshy. At least we get to deal with him together," Fionna assured. Marshall gave her a look of annoyance.

"You know I hate being called Marshy. But you're right; I get to deal with him sitting next to you… _Bunny," _Marshall teased. Fionna stuck her tongue out in response. Suddenly, Marshall Lee stole her bunny clip out of her hair and jumped up.

"Ow! Marshall Lee, give that back!"

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted as he ran away. Fionna hopped up to chase after him. They ran about the park, earning stares from strangers and the occasional comment to slow down. Marshall ducked under the slide and went around the swing set when Fionna accidentally knocked him over. They fumbled for a second before it ended with Marshall on top of Fionna. A blush dusted Fionna's cheeks.

"Heh, sorry about that," she apologized nervously. 'What is this weird feeling? Why do I want him to kiss me?' she thought to herself.

Marshall however leaned closer to her face. Fionna closed her eyes and lifted herself closer to him. They were centimeters apart when-

"Hey, mister. What are you doing to that girl you're on top of?" a small child asked. Marshall and Fionna quickly separated before looking at the boy. He couldn't have been more than four.

"I was just making sure she didn't have any bugs in her hair. But she's all good now!" Marshall quickly recovered. The boy pondered this a second before returning a nod and running away.

"Hey, Fi, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me," Marshall said while looking at the ground.

"It's fine, I swear. Hey, I'm gonna head home since it's almost six," Fionna replied. Marshall offered to walk her home, but Fionna politely refused. When she got home, she was going to go straight to bed but Cake called her into the living room.

"Fionna, there's something we need to talk about. Now, I've been lenient on you because you just moved here and because of the incident with mom and dad, but I have rules and you need to follow them, baby."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. What did I do wrong?" Fionna asked. Her sister let out a sigh.

"I need to know if you're hanging with friends after school and I need to know where you going to be. Also, supper is at five thirty in this house," she explained.

"Why does it have to be at five thirty, why not at six or seven like normal people?" Fionna retorted. She didn't understand why Cake was getting so worked up over this?

"Mom and Dad had supper at five thirty, so supper is at five thirty!" Cake exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll never be late again, okay? Now, can I go to my room?" Cake sighed again but waved her off. Fionna ran to her room and locked her door. She plopped on her bed and grabbed the picture she had or her parents. 'Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't I have died instead of them?' Fionna recalled the memories she had of her parents. The first ones were happy, filed with the joys of her youth. Many a day they spent together at the park or the ice cream parlor. She was the happiest child in the world. The last one, however, was dark and filled with smoke and flames. Fionna snapped out her trance and curled up on her bed. She fell asleep clutching the picture of her parents.

**Dun, dun! Well, that's it for this chapter! More knowledge on her parents in later chapters, and do Is sense tension between Marshall Lee and Fionna. Keep reviewing! Thankssssssss.**


	4. Fall Flings and Fresh Faces

**Heyo! I'm back with another exciting rendition of Candy High! But all joking aside, thank you so much to those who review and favorite or get alerts on this story. It makes me so happy :) Anyway, here is chapter 4!**

"Oh my glob, Fionna. Have you seen what Marshall Lee is wearing today? It's totally against dress code!" LSP whispered to Fionna. He was a friend she met a month back who sported skinny jeans(which were a bit too small for him) and purple hair. He moved to Candy High about a month ago from Great Britain and soon became the school's top gossiper.

Fionna rolled her eyes at him. "Please, do you really think he's going to get in trouble? He breaks dress code almost all the time."

"Yeah, but he looks so lumpin hot right now!" he practically shouted. Fionna looked across the hall at her best friend. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight fitting band tee. She had to admit to herself that he did look pretty attractive.

"Maybe a little bit, but it doesn't matter because he's straight, sorry," she teased. LSP grunted then waved goodbye to Fionna so he could talk to Brad. She laughed and waved at him. As she was about to go to Algebra II, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Greetings Fionna! How are you today?" Gumball asked.

"Oh, sup Gumball? I'm cool," she replied. She couldn't help but notice that he looked nervous. 'Hmm. I wonder what's wrong with him,' she thought.

"Umm, well I was wondering, if you're not too busy, and if you'd be willing to be seen with me in public, and-"

"Spit it out, man!"

Gumball took a deep breath. "Would you consider going to the annual Fall Fling with me? Like, as a date?" he questioned, looking deep in her eyes. Fionna was taken aback. What the heck was a Fall Fling? It sounded like a dance thing.

She was about to turn him down when she looked at him. He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. How could she deny those? "Okay, Gumball I'll go with you I guess."

"Great! I'll pick you up Friday at seven. See you in Chemistry!" he exclaimed as he ran off to class. She let a deep sigh. What had she gotten herself into? A whistle drew her from her thinking. She looked up to her best friend staring down at her.

"What did Gumwad want?" he asked, curiosity sketched on his face.

"He asked me to the Fall Fling thingy. I said yes but I don't even know what a fall fling is!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. He rolled his eyes.

"The annual Fall Fling is one of the several dances we have here at Candy High. Why'd you agree to go with him if you didn't know what it was?" Marshall Lee questioned.

"I don't know! I was gonna say no but then he gave these puppy dog eyes and I felt really bad for him so I said yes. Marsh, what am I gonna do? I don't like wearing dresses and I don't even know how to dance!" she exclaimed. The pale boy chuckled in response.

"Looks like Friday gonna be an interesting night then. See ya later, Fi," he said as he walked to his next class. Fionna was about to call after him when the tardy bell rang.

She walked back into her class, mumbling profanities at her best friend. In her midst, she failed to realize that she was about to walk into someone until it was too late.

"OOF!" a tiny voice exclaimed as she was knocked to the ground. Fionna moved to help the poor girl up off of the ground.

"Oh my glob, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry!" Fionna apologized.

"It's alright. It's partially my fault anyway. My name is Beemo by the way. It's nice to meet you." she replied. She moved to pick her drawing pad up but Fionna got to it first.

"Wow, you're really good at drawing. Have you ever thought of going into a career of this? Oh, and I'm Fionna," she asked as she gave the drawing pad back.

Beemo blushed and took the pad, "Thank you. I'm actually going to college for game design and animation."

"Wow, that's really cool. Well, I declare us friends now. I'll talk to you later. Oh! By the way, your hair is really awesome!" Fionna complimented then walked to her desk. Beemo reached up to fix her green hair which was styled into a pixie cut, and walked back to her own desk to start doodling. Fionna smiled at her new friend then turned her attention to the teacher.

_**~After school at Fionna's house~**_

"Cake? Cake! Where are you? I need your help with something," Fionna called out.

"I'm coming, girl! What's got you all riled up?" Cake responded.

"Well, you see, Bubba asked me to the Fall Fling and I was gonna say no but he gave me the puppy dog eyes so I couldn't refuse his offer. So I was kind of wondering if you would make me a dress?" Fionna asked. She looked up to see cake smiling widely.

"Of course baby girl! I would love to make you a dress. I'll also do your hair and makeup and girl you are going to look gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

She started gathering her sewing supplies and measuring tape. She put Fionna on a little stool and as soon as she got her measurements she went to her bedroom. Fionna started to follow her sister when Cake stopped her.

"Uh-uh. This is going to be a surprise. If I get started now, I should be done by eleven or so. But while I'm making this could you do me a favor and order pizza? Here's twenty bucks." she said as she gave her sister the money.

"Sure thing, five cheese or meat lovers?"

"Five cheese is fine. Thank you, baby." Cake said as she closed her door and started on her work. Fionna rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone.

She called the pizza place, and then sat down on the couch. She flipped through the channels before settling on a show called _Sherlock_. Fionna was so hooked on the showed that didn't realize when the pizza guy showed up twenty-five minutes later. After the third ring of the doorbell, Fionna finally came back to reality and went to open the door. And there, in all his glory, stood Marshall Lee- pizza delivery boy.

Fionna took one look at her pale friend and busted out laughing. Marshall groaned. "Fionna, stop. Me having a job is not that funny."

"No, but seeing you in a pizza boy uniform is!"

Marshall sighed, "Your total comes to $13.44." Fionna wiped the tears from her eyes and handed him the twenty. She told him to keep the change and he rolled his eyes, gave her the pizza and walked back to his car, now sporting a Domino's Pizza sign. Fionna waved at him then walked back inside.

She set the pizza on the kitchen table when Cake came out from her room.

"Girl, what is so funny?"

"Marshall Lee was the delivery guy," Fionna stated with a smirk.

Cake chuckled, "I bet he looked hilarious." Fionna nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I've only got a little bit more to go on your dress, so be ready when I call you to try it on."

"Okay, have fun!" Fionna called out to her sister as she retreated back to the couch.

Several hours later, Fionna was finally caught up with her show and was still ranting about the season finale when Cake came out.

"Your dress is ready and I'm so happy about it. Come try it on!" Cake said excitingly. Fionna followed Cake back to her room and when she saw the dress, her jaw dropped.

Standing in front of her was a strapless dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and went down to just above the knees. The skirt had a bit of a poof to it but not too much to make it uncomfortable. There was a white ribbon tied around the waist, and she could see the faintest hint of sparkles on the dress.

"Cake, this is beautiful," Fionna remarked as she stared at it.

"Well, don't just look at it, try it on!" her sister exclaimed. Fionna immediately out the dress on and as soon as her sister zipped it up, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Whoa, I don't even look like me. I look like-"

"Mom. I know, I see it too." Cake finished for her. She looked up to see her sister crying. She put a comforting arm around Fionna.

"She would be so proud at how far you've come. And I know she's watching over us from heaven."

Fionna turned away from Cake. "She should be watching us here on Earth."

Cake frowned. "What happened to Mom and Dad is not your fault Fionna. It was an accident!"

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Fionna whispered. She fell into her sister's arms and cried on her shoulder. Cake rubbed her back gently and tried to calm her. As soon as Fionna was calm, Cake looked at her.

"Come on, let's get this dress off and go to bed. After all, you're going to need your beauty sleep if you're gonna blow everyone away at the dance," she said with a smile. Fionna laughed.

"Alright. Thank you, Cake. I love you," she called as she headed upstairs to her room.

"I love you, too, baby."

**And there's chapter four! Ta-da! And know you guys know a little bit more about their parents but in the next two chapters or so, you will know the whole story. Anyway, please keep reviewing telling me how I'm doing or if you have any suggestions or questions. Oh, and for SplashKitty- yes he was reciting Shakespeare and Mr. Simon is the only non-human in the story. I just figured I'd throw some comedy in here. I can't take credit for the idea though. It was a reference to a Catherine Tate skit that involved David Tennant as Doctor Who. **

**Also would like to take the time to thank Lizardgirl15, purpledragon6, strawberrydrop25, SnowSongX347, killjoy2001, Cupcakinator, Marshalee123, and the anons Guest, Questionable, Aria, and Gggg for reviewing. And a special shout-out to Phantom Nini for following my stories avidly and being my best friend. **


	5. Slow Songs and Sisters

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for this terribly long update. That's why you guys get two chapters. See, what happened was I graduated high school but I was super stressed out about calculus (I actually almost failed it), and I got into my first long term relationship so I was like what do I do? What are feelings? Now I'm about to start my second semester of culinary school. So much stuff but thank you to everyone who's reading this! This story has more notes and favorites than any of my others! I love you guys!**

"Marshall, help me out bro! What if I make a mess of myself tonight? What if he doesn't think I'm pretty enough or whatever?" Fionna questioned frantically. The Fall Fling was a few short hours away and she was beyond nervous. Marshall Lee chuckled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, you're gonna look great, and you're gonna have a great night with Gumwad," he assured the frazzled blond. They were lounging on the couch in Fionna's living room after a long day at school. They were eating strawberries and just talking.

"But, Marshy. He's so proper and stuff, and I'm so… me," Fionna replied, looking at the floor with shame. Marshall Lee's face softened at this.

"Hey, cheer up Bunny. There's nothing wrong with being you. You're pretty, and funny, and really chill. You're, like, super awesome and he'd be an idiot if he doesn't have a good time tonight. Everything will be okay," he said calmingly. He reached for a strawberry and handed it to his best friend. She smiled at the gesture.

"I don't know how to dance, though." Marshall looked thoughtful for a second. Then he pulled out his phone and put on a song by Secondhand Serenade. He pulled Fionna off the couch and brought her to a clear space in her living room.

"Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to slow dance, you know, _properly_. I put my left hand on your waist, and you put your right hand on my shoulder. Then we hold the other hands. I'll lead and you just follow. Remember: Just go with the music," the raven-haired teen explained. Fionna nodded.

Marshall began by stepping forward and Fionna hesitantly stepped back with the foot opposite of his. The two teens gradually started swaying to the slow song and Fionna found herself enjoying it. Marshall Lee smiled softly as the blond was staring at her feet with amazement. He used his hand from her waist to lightly cup her chin and pull her face upwards to look at her eyes.

"You can't dance looking at the floor, Bunny." He returned his hand to her waist. Fionna blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless. Suddenly Marshall Lee started singing to the song. Fionna finally recognized the song from her middle school days.

"**Stripped and polished, I am new. I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious. You and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath you will take when you are sitting next to me  
Will breathe life into my deepest fears.  
What's your fantasy?**

**Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight."**

Fionna's breath caught in her throat. Her heartbeat sped up. She suddenly started to see more of her friend than just a prankster.

"**And I'm tired of being all alone.  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home.**

**Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight."**

The song ended and both teens just stared at each other for a minute. Fionna realized what was going on, coughed and broke out of the position.

"Thanks Marshall. Well, I'm gonna start getting ready for the dance. I'll see you later tonight," she said, giving Marshall a fist bump. He rolled his eyes at her goofy behavior.

"Alright Fi, I'll catch you later," he replied and strolled out of the girl's house.

Fionna huffed. '_You can't think of him like that. He's your bro, your best friend! Just think of how much of a good time you'll have tonight with Bubba. It's gonna be great,' _she reasoned to herself.

Fionna ascended the stairs to her bathroom and took a quick shower. After getting out, she wrapped her hair in a towel. She moved to her room to begin working on her makeup. She decided on a simple frost eyeshadow that held a hint of sparkles and some clear lip gloss. She finished her look off with some simple black eyeliner, mascara, and a light pink blush. She then slipped the handmade dress on. She walked to her door and called out for her sister.

"Hey Cake? Can you come help me with my hair? Like, make it look all nice and junk, because I definitely don't know how to."

"Yeah, sure thing sugarcake, just give me one minute to finish getting ready!" her sister responded. Fionna could only imagine how beautiful Cake looked. Her sister always had a unique eye for fashion.

Cake walked into the room, practically glowing. She wore a pastel pink gown that ended at her ankles. It had off the shoulder straps and the top half was sewn with several bedazzlements. She wore matching heels and a simple pearl necklace and earrings. Her makeup was subtle but enough to make her stand out in a crowd and her long brown hair was curled and elegantly pulled up.

"Wow Cake! You look gorgeous!" Fionna remarked. Cake smiled and did a little twirl.

"You think so? Thanks baby! But now let's figure out what to do with your hair," her sister responded. She quickly got to work curling Fionna's long blond locks. She took parts of hair from each side of her sister's head and waterfall braided them until they met in the middle and pinned it. She handed Fionna a mirror so she could look at it.

"Oh my gosh, dude! This looks great!" Fionna was in awe of her sister's handiwork.

"You wait right here. I'll be back in just a sec!" Cake dashed out of the room to return with a small jewelry box. Cake opened it to reveal small diamond earrings and a necklace with a sapphire heart pendant.

"I figured you should wear this now. It was gonna be mom's 17th birthday present to you. I don't think she'll mind though," Cake said whilst putting the necklace on her sister. Fionna's eyes clouded up but se blinked away the tears.

"Thank you." Cake hugged her sister and smiled.

"You're welcome, gorgeous. Now let's get to that dance. I can't wait to see my man!"


	6. Boyfriends and Backstories

**As promised, here's the second chapter for the late update.**

Fionna and Cake arrived at the school just as the dance was picking up. Cake squeezed her sister's hand before heading off to dance with her boyfriend, LM. Fionna smiled after her sister and took a deep breath. She was nervous to say the least, but she held her head high and walked over to get some punch as she waited for Bubba to arrive. As she was standing around, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to be greeted by a very handsome guy with red hair in a red suit.

"Hello, I know you don't know me but I needed to tell you that you are beautiful. My name is Ignatius," the stranger greeted. Fionna blushed.

"Thanks. I'm Fionna. I've never seen you around before. Do you go to school here?" Fionna sheepishly asked while rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'm just a senior. May I ask you for a dance?" he queried. He held a look of confidence and a smile that melted Fionna's heart. She didn't want to be rude to Bubba though.

"Umm, maybe in a bit, okay? I'm waiting on my date to get here. I'm sorry," she apologized. Ignatius looked taken aback but returned to his smooth smile.

"Of course, a beautiful girl like you should have a date. See you around, Fionna," he replied as he kissed her hand. Fionna stood blushing as he walked away. A senior just called her beautiful. It's a day for firsts she guessed. She stood around for a few minutes until Bubba finally arrived. He looked fantastic in his black suit with pink accents.

"Why Fionna! You sure clean up nicely," he complimented as he fake bowed. Fionna giggled at this and returned the gesture.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied cheekily. They both laughed and Bubba led Fionna to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. I had to deal with something important," he said over the fast paced music they were moving to. Fionna shrugged it off.

"It's cool, I met this senior. His name is Ignatius. He seemed very nice," she said. Bubba smiled and they danced their way through a few songs before taking a break to get some punch.

As they were sitting on the bleachers talking, Fionna noticed his gaze held across the room. She thought she had seen him look at someone else all night, but now she knew. He didn't ask her here because he wanted to get to know her better, but because he couldn't be with someone else.

"So who is she?" Fionna asked. Bubba's gaze snapped back to Fionna and held a look of surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"The girl you keep looking at; who is she?" Gumball sighed before he grabbed Fionna's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Fionna, you are a wonderful girl and anyone would be lucky to have you, but we can't be anything more than friends. The truth is that I have feelings for someone else. I have for a long time." Fionna smiled and squeezed his hands.

"I understand, really I do. Go out there and get her." Gumball laughed and released her hands.

"It's not that easy. See it's not a she I like, but a he. Fionna, I'm homosexual, but I'm too afraid to come out. I'm not sure how people will treat me. This guy that I've been staring at all night and I have been talking for several months and he's ready to come out but I'm not so sure. Fionna, what do I do?" he pleaded. Fionna was flabbergasted. He used her as a cover up? She laughed out loud.

"Dude, why didn't you just tell me to begin with? It would have made this whole night so much easier on both of us. Here's what I say you do. Forget all the people who would make fun of you. Go out there and dance and be happy with the person you like. It's 2016! People are so much more accepting of gay people now. Besides, your true friends won't leave because you like dick. That's just dumb." Fionna put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Fionna. I owe you!"

"Go get him, tiger!" she shouted as she watched him stride across the gym. He walked up to a handsome guy with shaggy brown hair and a wide smile. Gumball grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He looked surprised but happy. After a short dance, the guy grabbed Gumball and kissed him in front of everyone. They received several cheers, including from Fionna, in return. She smiled after the two teens.

"Huh, I was not expecting that tonight." Fionna heard a deep voice say. She looked to her right to see Marshall Lee. He was wearing black slacks with a white dress shirt and a black tie.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way. I hate that your date turned out to be gay though. It's a shame, he had a chance," Marshall said as he looked in her eyes. Fionna face turned a shade of red that made Marshall Lee smile.

"Uh, thank you. It was all Cake though. She made the dress and did my hair and stuff," Fionna rambled. Then a slow song, A Drop in the Ocean, came on. Marshall Lee stood and extended his hand to the blond beauty.

"May I have this dance, bunny?" Fionna smiled and accepted his hand. He led her to the dance floor and instructed her to put her arms around his neck as he lay his hands on her waist.

The two best friends swayed to the slow song, eyes never leaving each other. Marshall was humming along, and Fionna forgot about everybody else in the room. It was like they were back in her living room. The song was coming to an end. Fionna noticed that she was happy right here, with her best friend holding her, swaying to a slow song. Marshall Lee's eyes held a special look reserved only for his bunny. He slowly leaned in, as Fionna reached up slowly to meet his lips. They were centimeters apart when Fionna felt the back of her dress and hair get wet. She jerked away from Marshall and spun around to find out what happened. She came face to face with Ashley.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't see you there, bitch. But the punch definitely made your dress look better," she sneered.

"What did I ever do to you?" Fionna asked angrily.

"Shut up, everyone knows that Marshall Lee would never be with a little bitch like you. You can't even afford a decent necklace." Ashley quickly reached out and snatched Fionna's necklace off of her neck, breaking the chain.

Fionna immediately went on the defensive and punched Ashley in the face, successfully retrieving her mother's necklace. "Don't you ever touch this necklace again!" Fionna screamed, before turning around and running out of the gym. Marshall Lee scowled at Ashley as she sat on the floor, nursing her bruised cheek.

"Just leave her alone, I'm never gonna be with you again," he said before he took off after the blonde.

After several minutes of searching, the raven haired boy found his best friend crying alone in the park, clutching her broken necklace to her chest. He brought his jacket from his car to the bench where Fionna was and draped it over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to himself, as she sat and cried in his comforting embrace. After she had calmed down to small sniffles, he spoke.

"What's the story behind that necklace?" he asked softly, not trying to upset her even more. Fionna took a deep breath.

"It was my mother's. She used to wear it all the time because she said it reminded her of my eyes. She was going to give it to me on my 17th birthday but Cake gave it to me tonight. It's one of the last things I have of her."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

"No, you should know. I've hid it for too long. I have a terrible past. When I was fourteen, I hung out with some bad people. They often hung around older people, like around 20 years old. I did it too because I guess I was trying to rebel. Well, after a few months of this I started to realize the mistake I was making. The last straw was when one of the older guys tried hooking up with me. I refused and he didn't take kindly to that so he tried to take what he wanted. He had me pinned against a wall before I struggled enough to get away, not without leaving a few bruises. He didn't like the fact that he had been refused and got beat up by a girl, so he got a bunch of guys together and went to my house. They set it on fire, expecting me to be there. Only I wasn't, but my parents were. They weren't able to escape and they both died. And they would still be alive if I had just not refused him."

Fionna broke down in tears again. Marshall couldn't believe what he heard, she could've been raped or killed, and yet she blames her parents' deaths on herself? He hugged her close.

"Fi, listen to me. That was that dick's fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Fionna, but that doesn't make it true," Marshall Lee said as he lifted Fionna's chin to make her look at him.

"Your parents would be extremely proud of who you turned out to be. And I know I wouldn't be who I am if not for you. My grades, attendance, and attitude have all gotten better since I met you. I don't what I would do without you, bunny." She smiled and hugged Marshall close.

After a long hug, they parted but not fully. Marshall Lee looked into Fionna's eyes.

"I mean it, Fionna. I don't know what I'd do without you. I really, really like you." With that he closed the distance between the two teens and finally kissed her. She closed her eyes and drew him closer. It was everything she hoped it would be. It only lasted a few moments but it was the best thing she ever experienced. Marshall broke away, leaned his forehead on hers, and grabbed her hand.

"Fionna, will you be mine?"

"Of course, Marshall."

**Wowwee Harry Potter! I finally got that done. It's only 4 in the morning. But I'm happy with how this is turning out. Don't worry, this story is far from over yet. I mean we gotta find out what happens with Ashley, Ignatius, Beemo, and Gumball! Anyway, I will try to update sooner. Love you guys!**


End file.
